wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XVII
XVII Pierwszy uścisk W następną sobotę przypadał koniec stycznia. Dzień ten głęboko zapisał się w pamięci Magdaleny. Około jedenastej z rana, kiedy uczennice siedziały w klasach, z jednej sypialni usunięto rzeczy panny Joanny i wyniesiono tylnymi schodami na wóz, który czekał pod oficyną kryjąc się przed spojrzeniami ciekawych. Panna Joanna, blada, ale z podniesioną głową, sama spakowała się i sama dyrygowała tragarzami. Kiedy wszystko wyniesiono i panna Joanna włożyła kapelusz i okrycie, weszła do sypialni Madzia z listem od pani Latter. Joanna wyrwała z jej ręki list patrząc w oczy z zuchwałym uśmiechem. - Nie żegnasz się z nikim, Joasiu? - zapytała Madzia. - Z kim? - odparła szorstko. - Czy z panią Latter, która mi przysłała pieniądze przez... przez moje eks-koleżanki, czy z tą wariatką Howardówną?... - I nikogo ci nie żal? - Wszystkie jesteście głupie! - zawołała Joanna - a najgłupsza Howardówna... Apostołka samodzielności kobiet, cha! cha!... Ta kobieta ma chorągiewkę w głowie: niedawno mnie uwielbiała, potem zaczęła kopać dołki pode mną, a teraz udaje, że mnie nie zna... - Bo po co wydobyłaś ten nieszczęśliwy list! - szepnęła Madzia. - Tak mi się podobało!... Nie pozwolę, ażeby ktokolwiek mnie krzywdził!... A nie mszczę się nad Howardówną, bo wiem, że ta wariatka dokuczy wszystkim i sama się zgubi... Zgubi pensję i Latterową. To powiedziawszy panna Joanna wyszła z gniewem na korytarz, ostentacyjnie usuwając się od Madzi. - I ze mną nie żegnasz się? - spytała Madzia. - Bo wszystkie jesteście głupie! - zawołała wybuchając płaczem. Prędko przebiegła przez korytarz i znikła na bocznych schodach, skąd jeszcze parę razy doleciało jej spazmatyczne szlochanie. O piątej po południu w kancelarii na drugim piętrze miała odbyć się sesja miesięczna. Ponieważ profesorowie czekali, a pani Latter jeszcze nie przyszła, więc panna Howard szepnęła Madzi, ażeby przypomniała o tym przełożonej. Madzia zbiegłszy na pierwsze piętro weszła do gabinetu, lecz pani Latter nie było. Zajrzała do dalszych pokojów i spotkała pana Kazimierza. Był wzburzony, ale piękny. - Pani Latter nie ma?... - zapytała zmieszana Madzia. - Poszła mama na sesję - odparł. A widząc, że zarumieniona Madzia chce odejść, chwycił ją za rękę i rzekł: - Proszę o chwilkę rozmowy, panno Magdaleno. Przecież pani nie należy do sesji. Madzia tak zlękła się, że nie mogła wydobyć głosu. Bała się pana Kazimierza, ale nie miała siły opierać się jego życzeniu. - Chcę z panią pogadać o mojej matce, panno Magdaleno... - Ach, tak!... - i Madzia odetchnęła. - Niech pani siądzie, panno Magdaleno. Usiadła, bojaźliwie patrząc mu w oczy. - Mam do pani dwie prośby. Czy zechce pani je spełnić?... Niech się pani nie lęka: obie dotyczą mojej matki. - Wszystko jestem gotowa zrobić dla pani Latter - szepnęła - Ale nic dla jej syna - wtrącił Kazimierz z gorzkim uśmiechem. - Mniejsza o mnie - dodał. - Czy pani nie spostrzegła, że moja matka od pewnego czasu jest bardzo... rozdrażniona?... - Uważamy to wszyscy - odparła po chwili wahania. - Oczywiście jedno z dwojga: albo matka ma kłopoty, o których nie wiem, albo... grozi jej ciężka choroba - dokończył ciszej, zasłaniając twarz ręką. - Cóż pani o tym sądzi?... - zapytał nagle. - Ja sądzę, że... może kłopoty... - Ale jakie?... Przecie ubytek kilku uczennic nic nie znaczy dla pensji... Więc co?... Helenka wyjechała za granicę i o nią chyba matka nie potrzebuje się troszczyć... Ona da sobie radę!... - zawołał z uśmiechem. - Cóż więc pozostaje?... Chyba ja?... No, ale ja także jestem gotów wyjechać i nie wiem, dlaczego mama ociąga się... Madzia spuściła oczy. - Doprawdy, że niepokoję się matką - ciągnął pan Kazimierz tonem raczej gniewnym aniżeli zmartwionym. - Jest zdenerwowana, nawet w stosunkach ze mną, a o kuracji nie pozwala sobie mówić... Przy tym zachodzi w niej jakaś zmiana. O ile sięgam pamięcią, zawsze zachęcała mnie do zrobienia wyższej kariery, no i ja robię ją, mam znajomości... Tymczasem dziś, kiedy powinien bym jechać, mama wypaliła, mi takie kazanie o pracy i zarobkach, że przestraszyłem się... A co mnie najwięcej niepokoi, że wszystkie morały prawiła mi tonem szyderczym... jakaś podniecona... śmiejąc się... - Czy pani nie dostrzegła zmiany w zwyczajach mojej matki?... Czy... na przykład... nie uważa pani, ażeby matka... ażeby matka... zażywała eter?... Eterem posługują się niekiedy do uśmierzania bólów newralgicznych... Zresztą - ja nic nie rozumiem... Rozpaczliwym ruchem objął się rękoma za głowę, ale na jego twarzy widać było tylko rozdrażnienie. - Proszę, niech pani nikomu nie wspomina, że mówiłem o eterze, bo mogę się mylić... Ale proszę... niech pani daje baczność na mamę, panno Magdaleno - dodał ujmując jej rękę i błagalnie patrząc w oczy. - Doprawdy, że uważam panią za osobę najbliższą nam, jakby drugą córkę mojej matki... I gdyby pani coś dostrzegła, niech zawiadomi mnie o tym, gdziekolwiek będę: tu czy za granicą... Zrobi to pani?... - pytał tonem smutnym i pieszczotliwym. - Tak... - odpowiedziała cicho Madzia, którą przebiegały dreszcze na dźwięk głosu pana Kazimierza. - A teraz druga prośba. Niech pani napisze list do Helenki w tym guście, że mama jest rozdrażniona, że na pensji wszystko idzie źle... I niech pani jeszcze doda tonem żartobliwym, że Warszawa dużo mówi o jej zabawach i kokieterii. Szczególna dziewczyna, powiadam pani... Chce podobać się Solskiemu, a bałamuci innych! Dobra to metoda, ale nie z każdym... Solski jest partią zbyt poważną, ażeby godziło się zrażać go lekkomyślnym postępowaniem. Madzia z niepokojem spojrzała na pana Kazimierza. Przyszły jej na myśl obawy Ady. - Więc zrobi pani, o co prosiłem?... - To dla mojej matki, panno Magdaleno... - mówił. - Tak... Chociaż ja nie mogę pisać do Heli o panu Solskim... Wyraz niecierpliwości przebiegł po pięknym obliczu pana Kazimierza, lecz w jednej chwili zniknął. - Dobrze, więc mniejsza o Solskiego – rzekł. - Ale za to będzie pani pisywać do mnie za granicę o zdrowiu matki?... - Napiszę, gdyby zaszło coś ważnego. - Tylko w takim razie?... Ha! cóż robić, dziękuję i za to... Znowu ujął rękę Madzi i złożył na niej długi pocałunek spoglądając w oczy. Madzia zaczęła drżeć, lecz nie była w stanie cofnąć ręki. Pan Kazimierz pocałował ją drugi i trzeci raz, coraz przeciąglej i coraz namiętniej. Lecz gdy wziął za drugą rękę, wyrwała mu obie. - To niepotrzebne - rzekła wzburzona. - Kiedy chodzi o zdrowie pani Latter, mogę pisać nawet do pana... - Nawet... do mnie!... - powtórzył pan Kazimierz zrywając się z krzesła. - Ach, jakaż pani nielitościwa!... Jednak musi pani przyznać - dodał z uśmiechem - że wygrałem zakład: pocałowałem panią w rączkę, choć dopiero w kilka miesięcy później, aniżeli zapowiedziałem... Teraz Madzia przypomniała sobie spór, jaki przeprowadzili w październiku wobec Helenki. - Ach! - zawołała zmienionym głosem - więc dlatego rozmawiał pan ze mną o swojej matce?... Jest to dowcipne, ale... nie wiem, czy szlachetne... Nie mogła się pohamować i łzy stoczyły się po jej twarzy. Chciała wyjść, ale pan Kazimierz zastąpił jej drogę mówiąc z uśmiechem: - Panno Magdaleno, na miłość boską, niech się pani na mnie nie obraża!... Czyli nie czuje pani w moim postępowaniu tego szubienicznego humoru, który napada ludna zrozpaczonych?... Nie umiem pani opowiedzieć, co się ze mną dzieje... Lękam się jakiejś katastrofy z matką czy Helą... nie wiem... i jestem tak nieszczęśliwy, że już drwię z samego siebie... Pani mi przebacza, prawda?... Bo ja panią uważam za drugą siostrę, lepszą i rozumniejszą od tamtej... A pani chyba wie, że bracia niekiedy lubią dokuczać siostrom... No, nie gniewa się pani?... Ma pani trochę litości nade mną?... Zapomni pani o moim szaleństwie?... Wszakże tak?... - Tak... - szepnęła Madzia. Schwycił ją znowu za rękę, ale Madzia wyrwała mu się i uciekła. Pan Kazimierz został sam na środku pokoju i położywszy palec na ustach myślał: "Ma dziewczyna temperament... Jakie dziwne te kobiety... każda bestyjka inna!... Szkoda, że wyjeżdżam... No, ale przecież nie na wieki..." Madzia pobiegła do sypialni, odkryła się za parawanem i cały wieczór przeleżała z głową wciśniętą w poduszki. Gdy przyszły pensjonarki zapytując, co jej jest, miała twarz rozpaloną, błyszczące oczy i narzekała na silny ból głowy. Nie rozumiała, co się z nią dzieje; była obrażona, zawstydzona, lecz szczęśliwa. Nazajutrz w niedzielę o pierwszej panna Howard zaproponowała Madzi spacer na wystawę. Lecz gdy wyszły na ulicę, rzekła: - Pani myśli, że naprawdę idziemy na wystawę? - Więc gdzie?... - zapytała z przestrachem Madzia lękając się słyszeć nazwisko pana Kazimierza. - Idziemy do Malinowskiej - odparła panna. Howard. - Trzeba to raz skończyć... Wczoraj na sesji ostatecznie przekonałam się, że pani Latter nie ma już ani pomysłów, ani energii... Robi wrażenie osoby rozbitej... Muszę ją ratować... Panna Malinowska mieszkała z matką w okolicach ulicy Marszałkowskiej i zajmowała trzy pokoje na trzecim piętrze. Matka gospodarowała, ona po całych dniach odbywała lekcje z przychodzącymi panienkami. Kiedy panna Howard i Madzia weszły do jej pokoju, zastały ją nad wypracowaniami uczennic. Przerwała robotę i przywitała się z Madzią bez wstępów, mocno ściskając ją za rękę. Panna Malinowska była to szczupła trzydziestoletnia blondynka z ładnymi oczyma, uczesana gładko, ubrana gładko i bez wielkiego gustu. Miała głos łagodny, spokojną twarz, a na niej taki sam wyraz zaciętości, jaki niekiedy cechował panią Latter. Madzia na poczekaniu stworzyła sobie teorię, że każda przełożona pensji musi być trochę zacięta i mieć imponujące spojrzenie. A ponieważ ona sama nie była ani imponującą, ani zaciętą, więc nie mogła marzyć o otworzeniu pensji... Kiedy panna Malinowska poprosiła panie, ażeby usiadły, pana Howard odezwała się głosem mniej niż zwykle stanowczym: - Przychodzimy do pani jako deputatki... Panna Malinowska milcząc skinęła głową. - I chcemy prosić... ażeby pani ostatecznie zdecydowała się... - Wejść w spółkę z panią Latter?... - wtrąciła panna Malinowska. - Już zdecydowałam się. Nie wejdę. Panna Howard była w przykry sposób zdziwiona. - Czy może nam pani objaśnić powody?... Do czego zresztą nie mamy prawa... - rzekła coraz mniej stanowczym tonem panna Howard. - Owszem, chociaż jest to trochę dziwne, że z podobną propozycją nie zgłasza się do mnie sama pani Latter. - My chciałyśmy przygotować grunt do porozumienia - wtrąciła panna Howard. - Grunt już jest - odparła panna Malinowska. - Pół roku temu, jak pani zresztą wiadomo, byłam gotowa połączyć się z panią Latter. Ona nie chciała. Dziś dla mnie spółka z nią nie przedstawia interesu. - Pani Latter jest osobą bardzo doświadczoną - rzekła rumieniąc się panna Howard. - Ach, jaka ona dobra!... - dodała Madzia. - Posiada ustaloną renomę - uzupełniła panna Howard zapalając się. Panna Malinowska nieznacznie wzruszyła ramionami. - Widzę - rzekła - że muszę wypowiedzieć paniom to, o czym powinna bym milczeć. Otóż pomimo zapewnień, że pani Latter jest osobą dobrą, doświadczoną i renomowaną, ja zaś jestem prawie nowicjuszką na tym polu, jednakże... nie mogę wchodzić z nią w żadne spółki. Rola pani Latter skończyła się, to nie jest kobieta dzisiejszej epoki. Madzia drgnęła na krześle i z błyszczącymi oczyma odparła: - Pani Latter od kilkunastu lat pracuje... Panna Malinowska spojrzała na nią chłodno. A pani nie pracuje?... - zapytała. - I ile pani zarabia? Madzia tak się stropiła pytaniem, że podniósłszy się z krzesła wyrecytowała głosem pensjonarki wydającej lekcję: - Mam piętnaście rubli miesięcznie, życie, mieszkanie i wychodne trzy razy tygodniowo... Panna Howard wzruszyła ramionami. - Otóż; widzi pani - mówiła panna Malinowska - tak wynagradza się praca kobiet w naszej epoce: Mamy za nią ledwo skromny byt, nie wolno nam marzyć o robieniu majątku, a pod jednym pozorem nie możemy mieć dzieci, bo... któż je wykarmi kto je wychowa?... - Społeczeństwo!... - wtrąciła panna Howard. - Tymczasem - ciągnęła dalej panna Malinowska - pani Latter ma zupełnie inne pojęcia. Prowadzi dom jak wielka dama, to jest pracując za jedną wyda je za pięć, a może i dziesięć zwyczajnych pracownic. Nie dość tego: pani Latter ma dzieci wychowane na wielkich panów... - Na to pracuje... - szepnęła Madzia. - Myli się pani - przerwała panna Malinowska - ona już nie pracuje, bo pracować nie może... Ona co najwyżej zagryza się na śmierć myśląc o jutrze, bo czuje, że jutro - nie dla niej. Ona widzi, że kapitał, który włożyła w wychowanie dzieci, jest zmarnowany. Bo dzieci nie tylko jej nie pomagają, nie tylko trwonią jej pieniądze, nie tylko rujnują jej przyszłość ale w dodatku same sobie nie dadzą rady... - To okrutne, co pani mówi - wtrąciła Madzia. Panna Malinowska zdziwiła się i spoglądając na pannę Howard rzekła: - Ależ, to nie ja mówię, tylko całe miasto... Świadkiem panna Howard. Ja zaś dodaję od siebie, że ponieważ za moją pracę mieć będę najwyżej pięćset lub sześćset rubli rocznie, więc nie mogę brać na wspólniczkę kobiety, która potrzebuje kilku tysięcy rubli... Mam wprawdzie jakiś kapitał, ale procent od niego, jeżeli pensja da procent, należy do mojej matki. - Nie śmiałybyśmy pani stawić podobnych żądań - odezwała się zakłopotana panna Howard. - Ja też nie odpowiadam na żądania, tylko tłomaczę się, ażeby nie być źle zrozumianą, a potem... zbyt surowo sądzoną - mówiła panna Malinowska. - Położenie moje .jest trudne, bo pani Latter może wszystko stracić, a ja jestem do pewnego stopnia zaangażowaną w jej interesa i pensję nabyć muszę. W dodatku pensja jest rozprzężona, trzeba wiele rzeczy zmienić nie wyłączając personelu... Madzia była wzburzona, panna Howard bladła i rumieniła się, o ile to dla jej wiecznie różowej cery było możliwe. Po chwili kłopotliwego milczenia panna Howard wstała i zaczęła żegnać gospodynię domu. - W takim razie - rzekła na zakończenie - musimy szukać innych środków ratunku... - Sądzę - odparła panna Malinowska - że przynajmniej dla pani, panno Klaro, to, co powiedziałam, nie jest niespodzianką? Wszakże od kilku miesięcy rozmawiałyśmy o tych sprawach. - Tak... ale moje poglądy uległy pewnej modyfikacji... - odpowiedziała chłodno panna Howard. Madzia była tak zmieszana, że o mało nie zapomniała pożegnać panny Malinowskiej. I gdy obie damy opuściwszy mieszkanie przyszłej przełożonej znalazły się na ulicy, panna Howard zaczęła rozdrażnionym głosem: - Oho, moja Malinosiu, widzę, że z ciebie ziółko!... Jakim ona tonem dziś przemawia... Personel!... słyszała pani? Ona mnie i panią zalicza do personelu?... Pokażę ja jej personel... Chociaż swoją drogą w tym, co mówi o pani Latter, ma słuszność. Pracująca kobieta nie może tyle wydawać na siebie i na dzieci, które zresztą powinny być obdarzone nazwiskami i wychowane przez społeczeństwo... - Ależ dzieci pani Latter mają nazwisko swego ojca - zauważyła Madzia. - Tak, ale gdyby nie miały?... - Boże, Boże... - szeptała Madzia. - To będzie coś strasznego... Więc już nie ma ratunku dla pani Latter?... - Owszem jest - odparła energicznie panna Howard. - Pójdziemy do pani Latter i powiemy jej: pani, jakkolwiek z zasady jesteśmy przeciwne małżeństwu, lecz w tak wyjątkowych warunkach radzimy pani wyjść za wuja Mani Lewińskiej... On da , pieniędzy, a my poprowadzimy pensję bez Malinowskiej... - Panno Klaro?... - zawołała zdumiona Madzia zatrzymując się na ulicy. - Dla niej nie ma innego wyjścia, tylko małżeństwo z tym z wujem Mani?... Teraz panna Klara wybuchnęła zdziwieniem. - Jak to - rzekła - więc pani nawet o tym nie wie, o czym wszyscy mówią?... Doprawdy, pani dziczeje na pensji! I zanim doszły do domu opowiedziała Madzi plotki krążące w rozmaitych kołach towarzyskich na rachunek pani Latter. Dodała, że sfery konserwatywne są bezwarunkowo za małżeństwem pani Latter z Mielnickim, że radykalna młodzież drwi sobie z małżeństw, które w przyszłej ludzkości muszą być zniesione, lecz że umiarkowany odłam stronnictwa emancypacji kobiet radzi tymczasem zachować małżeństwa jako formę przejściową. Zakończyła wreszcie, że lubo sama jest radykalistką, jednak potrafi uszanować zdania uczciwych konserwatystów i nawet byłaby gotowa poddać się decyzji umiarkowanego odłamu emancypacji kobiet, gdyby na drodze życia spotkała nadzwyczajnego mężczyznę. Dla zwyczajnych bowiem mężczyzn nie poświęciłaby się, ponieważ są to nikczemnicy i głupcy, których żaden nie potrafi ocenić kobiety wyższej ani jej potrzeb. Nigdy panna Howard nie była tak wymowną i nigdy Madzia nie czuła takiego rozbicia myśli jak po tym spacerze. Niby zygzaki błyskawic latały jej po głowie wspomnienia - to grubego Mielnickiego, to panny Malinowskiej, to pracujących kobiet; którym nie wolno mieć dzieci, to znowu rozmaitych kół towarzyskich: konserwatywnych, radykalnych i umiarkowa- nie emancypacyjnych. Wszystko to paliło się, trzaskało, brzęczało tworząc chaos, poza którym w sercu Madzi kryła się troska o panią Latter. "Boże, co będzie z nią i jej dziećmi?..." - myślała. Gdy zaś położyła się wieczorem do łóżka, opanował ją gniew na pannę Malinowską. "Dlaczego ona mówi, że kobieta pracująca nie powinna mieć dzieci?... Cóż to, czy kobiety wiejskie nie pracują, a jednak są matkami... Dzieci to takie miłe, takie kochane stworzenia... Wolałabym umrzeć..." Zamknęła oczy i - przyśnił się jej pan Kazimierz. góra strony Emancypantki I/XVII